The Forgotten
by YuukiixZero
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse Is Real And Is Happening Now! Can Nina Lead A Group Of Wayward Teens To Safety? And What Is Ace -The Mysterious And Beautiful Boy Who Is Trained With A Katana- Hiding? And What Are His Scars From? Why Does He Wake Up Screaming Every Night And Why Is He So Fascinated With Nina, Who Is Anything But Caring? Horror/Mystery/Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Again! :D I Don't know how often I'll be uploading this since my full attention if on Learning To Love A Demon, but I already a few chapters written out so it's all good. I DO OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS xD **_

_**So Enjoy And Leave A Review 3**_

And when all else in the world fails,

There will be one who stands taller than the rest,

To take control when the strength of men fails

Chapter 1

It may seem strange to the rest of the world, but Nina had always wanted this to happen. Sure millions would die, but what did Nina care? She didn't know all those people. She wanted the rush, the fact that any moment you could be killed was thrilling. She knew she would be able to handle herself. Would she be killed right away? Would she be a leader? How many of them would she kill? Would she be the only one left? Would she survive?

The world was falling apart around her. But all she could do was smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Sorry Chapter 1 was so short but oh well x3 **_

_**Enjoy and Review :) 3**_

_**I Own All Of The Characters, So Please Ask Permission Before Using Them..**_

Chapter 2

Another boring day in class. Another teacher droning on about things we'll never need. Another day in the life of a teenager. I looked out the window and stared at the sky, I listened closely to all the cars passing outside. I turned back around to face the teacher. Mrs. O'Connor asked another question and I raised my hand, knowing that the teacher only called on people who didn't know the answer. But this time Mrs. O'Connor called on me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask her to repeat the question a scream pierced everyone's ears. Mrs. O' Connors eyes widened in fear and I jumped out of my seat ignoring the teachers cries for me to sit back down.

Everyone had gathered at the windows. I managed to push through everyone and stared out the windows not believing what I was seeing. Next to me, Alanah covered her mouth in a silent scream her long brown hair falling in her eyes. One of my palms was pushed against the cold glass of the window, Alanah had my other hand gripped tight. Everyone was shouting and yelling but I was calm.

I knew what was happening, as soon as I seen the shuffling creatures. There was a range of cars parked in the car park of the school, some from teachers others from older students. Leaning against a beat up blue Toyota was Clodagh Burne who only minutes before had left the class to go to the bathroom. We were all in Second year in Mounthawk which meant we were stuck in the prefabs until we were in third year.

The prefabs were detached from the school which meant you had to walk through the side of the parking lot to get to the school. All the lights were broken, the roofs leaked, the doors were hanging off the hinges and they were always freezing.

My guess was that Clodagh was ambushed while on her way to the school so she could get to the bathroom. She was cradling her right arm and sobbing, asking the creatures to leave her alone. I knew they wouldn't respond. No one was making a move to help her. No one from any of the six prefabs stepped outside. I Knew that no one would try and help, they were all scared and didn't know what was going on. I could tell from the way one of the creatures leg bone jutted out from its calf that they no longer felt pain.

They were moving in for the kill and I couldn't just stand by and watch any longer. I looked around the room and noticed one of the chairs legs was hanging off. I ran over to it and pulled with all my strength to rip it off. The metal felt good in my hands and I swung it around. My teacher was just as dumbfounded and scared as everyone else.

I barked for everyone to move away from the door, but they didn't hear me at first. I yelled again and they slowly turned around and looked at me. They realized how angry I was and they all quickly moved away from the door, knowing how lethal I was when I was angry. Kyle realized what I was about to do and stepped in front of the door blocking my path.

"Are you crazy Nina? What do you plan to do with that?"

I glared and swung it at him, "Move Kyle, I don't have time for this and neither does Clodagh!"

He fell back towards the windows trying to avoid the metal pole. I pulled open the door and ran outside. The smell of blood hit me instantly, I wasn't aware blood had a smell but there was a pool of it around the creatures. Clodagh looked over at me, pleading with her eyes for me to save her. She feel to her knees, her long hair matted with blood.

I ran down the steps, and thought to myself 'This is the world I wanted, this blood, this chaos, this death, this is the world that I understand, this is the world I can accept and conquer over'.

The creatures heard my running footsteps behind them and turned there ugly faces towards me. Before they had time to react or decided what they wanted to do about this fresh source of food. I smashed the one that looked stronger and less diseased, right in the face. He was a short man maybe in his early thirties, it was hard to tell since his left check was missing, exposing his gums and teeth that looked startlingly white against his pink tongue and inner mouth. I smirked as he crumpled, just as I thought he would with the amount of force I put into the blow. I spun as the second creature lunged for me. I nicknamed him Limpy because of the way he dragged his broken leg behind him. He stumbled forward falling into thin air and as he waved his arms around the stench of him really hit me. He must have been dead a long time by the smell of it. Bits of his skin were beginning decay. I frowned at him and kicked him in the back while he was turned away from me. He fell and struggled to get back up with his leg.

"Mindless Animal!" I snarled and beat his skull in with the leg of the chair.

As soon as I knew he was down for good I rushed over to Clodagh. Making sure to keep the broken leg of the chair with me. I didn't know when or if I was going get another weapon so I needed to keep this one with me.

Clodagh was still on her knees, she was barely conscious and had lost a lot of blood. I knew what was going to happen to her, I could have carried her to to school or prefabs if I wanted to, she was that short and slim. I couldn't risk putting her in an enclosed area with everyone else when there was only two exits. Her head rolled around and she managed to focus her clear blue eyes on mine. I never particularly liked Clodagh, she was loud and whiny, and much too girly for my liking. But no one deserved to die like this.

Correction, she wouldn't die. She'd turn into one of those mindless beasts. I knew she'd be dead in less than 5 minutes. One of those creatures had bit clean through the artery in her arm and she was bleeding out in front of me. I knew that if she died then the disease would take her faster, but there was nothing I could do to stop the bleeding. She had been infected and there was nothing I or anyone else could do about it.

All I could do was explain what was happening to her while she was still able to understand me.

"Clodagh sweety, you need to listen closely, I know its hard because you just want to sleep now but you need to pay attention. You were bitten by a Zombie, a stupid name I know. But do you remember the sickness that was on T.v? Now its serious. Its started Clodagh, everything the Scientists were afraid of, but didn't want to say out loud is happening. The disease is now going to pass onto you. You wont know what's happening but im going to have to stop you from hurting anyone else,okay?"

She suddenly sounded very alert and aware of what was going on, "I know Nina, do it as fast as you can? And thank you, you did the best you could for me."

She was now gripping my hand with what little strength she had left. As her eyes slowly started to close and her grip loosened. Her body fell forwards on its knees and I caught her before her head hit the ground. I blinked away tears knowing I'd have to kill this girl over again in a few minutes. Clodagh Burne was much more brave than I thought her to be. She might have been loud, whiny and girly , but in her last moments she was brave beyond comparison .

I laid her body gently on the ground, and stood up gripping my weapon tight. I closed my eyes tight and started breathing out of my mouth trying to block out the smell of blood and decaying flesh. Then I noticed the sounds honking horns, blood curdling screams, shattering glass and crying. My eyes flew open and I spun around towards the road and spun again towards the school trying to look at both at once. There were people running up and down the road screaming. More of the Nerds And Zee's shuffled after them.

Suddenly I heard more yelling coming from the school, I looked at the front door and half the school was trying to push their way through the front doors. The smarter kids had gone to the emergency exits and were piling out. All of second year was still locked inside the prefabs not believing what they had just witnessed.

I shook my head and looked down at Clodagh who was starting to sturr. I sighed and slowly raised the metal pole over my head. She turned her head towards my in a jerky motion, looking me up and down, all the light gone out of her her eyes that were now glazed over. She began to hiss and lick her lips ready to lunge. I looked down disgustedly at this thing that now occupied her body and drove the pole through her skull right between her eyes with all my strength. She immediately stopped moving and I pulled the chair leg out. I screamed towards the prefabs and told them all to get out.

All the doors of the prefabs flung open at once and the second years piled out. They all crowded around me most of the girls crying and the boys eyes wide with fear. I was angry with all of them, all these idiots didn't bother helping Clodagh and they could have. If I hadn't been here they would have just let the Zee's eat her alive.

"Listen up you Bastards, YOU LET CLODAGH DIE! And I won't forgive you for that. But come to think of it, most of you will probably die. But that isn't my problem. I will give you the basics on how to survive. After that your on your own.

These _Things_ are dead. Simple as. They are mindless, creatures that have their basic survival instinct. To Survive. They'll hunt you down, rip you open and eat you. If your mom is bitten, that's not longer your mom. She will be infected, she will turn, and she will kill you. There's no such things as exceptions in this world any more . There are rules and that's it. You aim for the head. If you cant find a gun, which most of you wont. You get a blunt object and beat, stab, do whatever you have to. JUST AIM FOR THE HEAD. So, don't get bitten, aim for head, kill whoever is bitten, sooner rather than later. Are we Clear?" I looked around and seen that my speech had frightened everyone even more.

I rolled my eyes and scratched my head. I caught Maeve's eye. My best friend, her electric blue eyes were red from crying and her dark brown hair was tied up in a bun. She was taller than me and slim. I knew that it would be impossible for her to get to her house which was all the way out the country, it wouldn't be safe anyway. Im sure just as we were all standing here hundreds were trying to flock to the countryside thinking that it would be safer there. But in reality it'll be worse than the town. She would have to come with me.

I looked around and spotted Karen my other bestfriend she would have to come with me and Maeve since she lived even further out the country than Maeve. Her watery blue eyes were small and she was curvy and Medium height. Funny I thought, most Irish people have blue eyes. Strange how you notice stupid things like that at weirdest moments.

I was guessing Alanah would have to come with us too. She was much too fragile for this type of thing anyway, liable to fall apart any minute, which meant I couldn't leave her alone. The more people in your group the harder it was to survive. I could tell already that I would definitely not be leaving with a small group. I would have to make a small pit stop at home and grab some clothes and as much food and water as I could carry, maybe even find a different weapon. I was pretty sure I was leaving without my mom. She was a grown woman and she could defend herself, she wasn't my problem any more.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whoever wants to come with me is welcome to. But be prepared to fight because im not going to have anyone putting the rest of us in danger by freezing."

I looked at all these children, looked everyone of them in the face. Knowing very well that this was possibly the last time I would see any of them alive. Knowing I would probably be the one to kill most of them. Knowing that most of them wouldn't come with me because they'd try to find their families and die in the process, but strangely I didn't care didn't feel an inch of regret, remorse or sadness. This was the type of world I wanted, this was the world I craved for.

I was cold, I was numb, I was ruthless, in reality I'd kill anyone who got in my way. But I could never act like that in the old world, were there were rules and an order to things, but this world was full of chaos and death. And really and truly the bloodshed hadn't even started yet. And I couldn't wait for it all to begin. This was the type of world I was destined for.

Maeve's voice was shaky when she finally spoke, "Im coming with you, I mean I don't really have anywhere to go. Not now anyway."

I smiled at her and she came over to stand beside me. Maeve and I were alike in many ways. But while I was manipulating and clever she was innocent and trusting. It was the thing I loved about her. She never saw the evils of the world. She was gullible and tried to look for the best in everyone.

Then I realized that none of these idiots had weapons. A strong wind had begun and I knew we didn't have time to be standing around chatting. It was still sunny, but the wind was getting annoying. It kept blowing my dyed purple hair into my eyes and I knew if I was it the middle of fighting it would just cause hassle so I tied it into a quick messy ponytail and motioned towards the gym, which was directly behind the prefabs.

"If you lazy lot are going to survive then you need weapons. I suggest you raid the gym and those who are coming with me meet back here in five minutes, a minute longer and we're leaving you here, and believe me you wont survive out here by yourself."

No one made a move and they just stared wide eyed and scared at me.

"GO!", I snarled.

They all started to move towards the gym as one and I held Maeve back for a moment.

"Are you okay Babe?", Maeve was really the only one I cared about.

She nodded, and breathed out "Ill be fine, you finally got your wish huh?", she laughed shakily.

"You knew this world was what I wanted." I said neutrally.

"Yeah, but no one expected people to start eating one another."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not my problem, it's the scientists that made them, they shouldn't have been experimenting with viruses."

"But think of all the people that will die, think of all the woman and children, all your friends and family, God Nina even I could die!" at her last statement my heart skipped a beat, but I kept my face blank.

"Ill keep you save, you know I will." I whispered and took her hand in mine.

She shook her head sadly and looked up at the sky.

"Soon enough there won't be anyone left, this might be the world you wanted but will you be able to survive it? Will you be able to live with yourself when you realize there are only a handful of people left on the earth? Will you be happy waking up every day knowing that people are not only killing each other but eating each other because of some stupid virus?"

And I smiled inside knowing that that was exactly what I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Also A Short One So Sorry :P**_

_**I Own All Of These Characters So Please Ask Before Using Them! **_

_**Enjoy And Comment 3**_

Chapter 3

Burning.

Hot,hot,hot.

Pain, so much pain. Screaming, who was screaming?

Oh, its me, I thought through the blind pain.

What happened?

Bite, someone bit me.

Silly person biting me.

A face, just one, big round chocolate brown eyes that were sad and disappointed.

Who was she disappointed in?

Me?

No, it was the world she hated, the people in it she loathed, not just me.

There was something dark in those eyes, something broken. Like a poisonous flower. The more beautiful it was the faster it's poison would kill you.

She had a chubby round face, a face that looked sweet and babyish but could pass for much older than she was. Her long hair was dyed a plum colour. It looked lovely against her caramel coloured skin and dark brown eyes. Her choppy fringe was falling into her left eye. She was petite, so small for her age.

Pain, more pain..couldn't think throu-

Another scream and I could feel myself going into convulsions.

Something hot and wet in my mouth, tasted like copper, copper and pain.

I had bitten through my lower lip.

The girl.

Nina was her name.

More flashbacks.

She was on the ground, younger now,blood pumping from her chin, she had fallen.

Off a bike?

I couldn't remember. My heart twisted at the sight of her like this, still she didn't cry, only got up calmly and told me she needed to go to the hospital for stitches.

Baby.

My baby.

No.

She wasn't a baby anymore.

No, she could take care of herself.

So I let go, let the sickness take me.

No more pain, no more fear, only a burning hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! A Little Longer So Yay! **_

_**I Own All These **_**_Characters So Ask Permission Before Using Them._**

**_Enjoy And Review If Possible! 3_**

Chapter 4

Our group had about 25 or 30 people in it. I couldn't be bothered to count, they weren't my problem after all, only followers. I had managed to get a cricket bat out of storage in the gym. It was light and easy to swing but, solid and blunt. We were on our way to the town, preferably to a supermarket of some kind and I decided to make a stop off at my house, I figured my mom was out, I accepted the fact she was probably already dead. But I had put a wall around myself the second I heard that scream, not that I didn't already push people away but now there was no hope of me caring.

I still felt it though, that dull ache I had had in my chest since I could remember, the feeling that something was missing in my life. To many times had I curled up in a ball at night, rocking back and forth, trying to hold myself together, thinking if I didn't squeeze tight enough that I'd crack into a million pieces. That was the curse I guess, of someone that didn't let anyone in. I could tell, that the inside of me was rotted, it had been rotting for years and now it finally had come to its head. I didn't care about anyone or anything.

I looked behind me, at all the kids following me. I figured in this new world it would be mostly children left, since adults weren't as obsessed with the Nerd's and the Zee's they probably didn't really know how to kill them. I took in each of their faces, realizing how scared they were. I turned and put my hand up, stopping them in their tracks. The houses on either side of the street were looming above us, teasing and threatening. The breeze was blowing stronger now pushing the scent of death towards us, and most likely pulling our scent towards the dead.

"Alright guys, im going to make a little stop at my house to grab a few things. I'll only be two minutes, as for what you do while im in there that's up to you." The street was eerily silent with cars crashed on either sides, the doors flung open as if the passengers were trying to escape whatever was coming for them.

An angry cry went up from the back of the group. "How is it that your the only one left go back to their house to get stuff!? None of us can!"

I smirked as the group parted, showing me a skinny boy around my age with frizzy hair and a broad nose. I slowly walked towards him, his eyes following my every move. I stopped mere inches from his face and leaned in close. I knew my breathe was tickling the side of his face, and I hoped it made him uncomfortable.

"Listen, Joshua isn't it? I recognize you from my biology. Now Joshua Im not asking you to follow me, you made that decision on your own. So how about you leave the group and fend for yourself, then come back to me and tell me how that worked out." As I said this I circled around him. He was as stiff as a board as I draped my arms around his shoulders rested my chin on his skinny shoulder and pushed up against his back.

"Oh that's right, never mind you'll be dead." I whispered.

I pulled away from him, drew my leg up and drove it into his back. He let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees, an audible gasp went up in the group. I looked up and seen Karen pushing Maeve away trying to get to me, but the crowd wouldn't let her through. People might act like they didn't like seeing violence, but when you got up front and personal with it it was fun to watch. I looked down at Joshua gasping in pain on his knees. I shook my head in disgust and crouched in front of him. He kept his eyes averted to the ground, refusing to look at me.

"I have no time for disgusting idiots like you, you're worthless, and your putting everyone's lives in danger by keeping us out in the open like this."

"Fuck off." He managed between wheezing breathes.

I laughed, everyone knew not to challenge me, I was ruthless on good days and would rip your heart out on bad days, today counted as a fairly good day in my book so I decided to go easy on him. I raised my arm, about to back-hand him, when someone grabbed my wrist. I snarled and spun with my left foot stretched out attempting to trip the bastard who touched me.

I hated more than anything being touched and I was going to rip this idiot to shreds. I felt the gravel dig into my palm, the pressure was gone from my wrist but my leg only connected with air. They had danced out of the way before I could make any contact. I stood slowly and turned. Everyone was gaping at the person who had touched me, standing before me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was about sixteen, with piercing hazel eyes and long dark lashes. His hair fell across his face in jaggedly cut strands. He was all angles and lines. He was pale but was still amazingly beautiful. He raised one perfectly arched brow. I was to stunned to do anything but stare.

He pointed to my mouth his eyebrow still raised. That's when I realized to my horror that my mouth was literally open with shock. I snapped it shut suddenly.

I had never been interested in boys, they weren't worth my time or my energy. But he was different, there was something about him. I could tell already he was the complete opposite of me. And I knew in an instant he was going to be a big problem.

"Your fairly quick on your feet." I said to him angrily, whether he was beautiful or not wasn't going to throw me off track.

"So I've been told." The words seemed to roll off his tongue, "Normally I would tell you to pick on someone your own size, but it seems they'd probably be worse off them him." His voice was hypnotising and he was smirking like a total ass, I shook myself and stormed past him trying to put distance between us.

"Change of plans, we're going straight down town." I yelled to the crowd of kids following me. Joshua delayed me and now there was this new kid to consider.

I was at the head of the group again and didn't turn to see if anyone was following me. I was stomping down the narrow road and manoeuvring around the crashed cars that were now empty. To be honest I was pouting, and angry that someone else was strong enough to stop me, that someone else could have that effect on me.

And suddenly he was blocking my path. My anger bubbled over.

"PISS OFF! , YOU HAD YOUR FUN NOW LEAVE!" I screamed, and then I was scolding myself knowing my voice was going to draw the Zee's towards us.

He laughed at my anger, " I like you, your tough, not like most girls, and im sticking with you whether you like it or not. And I will protect you, all good leaders need protection.

Now it was my turn to laugh, "I wouldn't keep you around if you paid me, you irritate me and I don't like you. And why would I ever need someone to protect me?"

He face grew serious again as I pushed around him trying to continue on, no matter how strong I was I was still petite and he had the advantage of height. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again.

"Everyone needs someone, even if they don't want to admit it. Without having at least one person to lean on you'll fall apart. I can take some of the weight off your shoulders, your a leader now, but without people to follow them a leader is just another person."

I tried to pull away but he only dragged me closer, I looked up into his face, his sparkling eyes that were flecked with gold, his playful smile that seemed natural, but behind his eyes I could see heartbreaking sadness, he was just as broken as me, only he was better at hiding it. Maybe he wasn't my opposite at all but just like me, and so an unspoken agreement was made. He would be my companion and I would lean on him. It was a relief somehow, being able to have someone to protect me finally. I was no longer alone in the world.

I didn't want him with me, I didn't even know his name, but I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. And for the first time in my life I felt my heart flutter in my chest. Like the sadness in his eyes had revived me somehow.

I relaxed my arm, admitting defeat.

"Im Ace", he said a little breathlessly, obviously high from winning against me.

"You're also a little forward, and im Nina." I muttered now fully aware of everyone watching us.

"When I see something I want I go for it and make it mine." He whispered a little absent-mindedly spinning me so that his back was to the crowd of on lookers and he was shielding me from their shocked gazes.

I pulled my arm from his grasp and glared up at him, "Im not yours, I agreed that you could stay with me, but that doesn't mean im yours, as for you being second in command you have to prove yourself still."

He chuckled and nodded his head his hair falling into his eyes, and then I heard a grunt and a moan from behind me, I turned ready to take down the Zee, but before I could even move Ace was facing down the Zee. I hadn't noticed till now but there was something strapped to Ace's back. I didn't register what it was until he reached between his shoulder blades and the sun glinted off the cold metal.

'A sword?' I thought to myself, what kind of sixteen year old had access to a sword and a Katana at that, this was no sword ornament that people hung on their walls either, this was the real deal, made to end lives and be used in actual combat.

Wow if im able to recognize a Katana then I've been playing way to many video games I thought to myself again. I didn't even get a good look at the Zee before he cut it down. He swung the sword in one strong arch and the Zee's head came clean off. It rolled to the floor and Ace bent and whipped his sword on the Zee's somewhat unbloodied shirt.

I watched in shock and amazement, he clearly had been trained with the blade, because no one so untrained could wield it so gracefully. There was a group of girls screaming behind me, but I didn't turn thinking they were screaming because of Ace, until one of them screamed my name.

I spun quickly and searched the street, there were three Zee's shuffling toward the group but everyone was too afraid to move. I smirked and pushed through the crowd.

'My turn' I thought happily to myself. I might not do it as gracefully as Ace but I get the job done. I ran around the cars blocking my path and straight toward the dead. I gripped the cricket bat tightly as I got closer and swung it up forcefully into the closest Zee's jaw. His head snapped back with a crack and he immediately dropped to the ground with the force from the blow. The second one was quick to respond and came at me, he grabbed my arm and was about to bite down but I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back. He was coming towards me again in seconds but this time I was ready.

"You should warn a lady before you grab her like that!" I grunted as I swung the bat down in the middle of his head.

The third was smarter and decided to try to get me while my back was turned I spun and kicked him in the side, he fell forward a bit and I lifted my leg and brought my heal of my boot down on the back of his head with all my strength. He immediately feel forward onto his face. I heard another sound coming from behind me.

'Dammit another one, I need to get the group out of the open, we'll be dead if we stay here, I'll have to get rid of this one fast' I spun swiftly swinging my cricket bat at the same time, but a strong hand caught it before it could connect.

"What are you doing Nina!?", Anger boiled in Ace's eyes. Shit I thought to myself, I almost cracked his skull open.

"Sorry, I thought It was another Zee, you should have said something."

He waved away my statement, "No not that, you went against three of them by yourself, that was dangerous and irresponsible, im supposed to be protecting you remember? How can I do that when you run off like that?"

I gaped at him, "You were worried about me? Well, next time don't be, I can take care of myself, I know how to fight, and just because I agreed to you tagging along doesn't mean im going to stop fighting or protecting my people."

"Fine, but we work together from now on." He pushed out through gritted teeth.

"If you insist."

And so we moved forward.


End file.
